


Lovely Creations

by Anonymous_Username



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley loves humans, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Miscommunication, Origin Story, עברית | Hebrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Username/pseuds/Anonymous_Username
Summary: From the moment Crawley spied the beautiful new creations through the dense foliage of the Garden, he was enraptured.





	Lovely Creations

**Author's Note:**

> The real Hebrew word for snake is nachash (נחש) and the real Hebrew word for copper is nechoshet (נחושת). They have the same root so I decided to play off of that in the story. Hopefully nobody gets confused. Enjoy!

From the moment Crawley spied the beautiful new creations through the dense foliage of the Garden, he was enraptured. Her mysterious grace and curious charm evident to him from the first glance, his strong posture and roving feet spiking Crawley’s curiosity. He knew that these new creatures were Man and Woman and were meant to be left alone, but what was the point of his Fall if not to ignore Her intentions? He hissed at the creature called Eve through the leaves, and smiled to himself as she beckoned him forth.

Yes, utterly lovely creations.

Crawley and Adam and Eve became Earth’s first friends, an honor Crawley cherished for millennia afterwards. They took long walks together as Adam spoke with the plants and animals, naming each of them with love and care. On these walks Eve and Crawley would take turns asking each other questions.

“So She expects you and Adam to mate like animals?”

“Yes, and it gives me pause as well Nachash, where will we put more of us? There are already twelve rabbits, and more of those little bugs then I can count.”

Crawley shook his head helplessly at that, smiling a bit at Adam’s name for him. Nachash, he loved the feel of it on his tongue, found himself hissing it out in private. The name that held infinitely more meaning than the name he sacrificed in his Fall, or the name that Hell lazily slapped him with when he landed at last. Adam had named him for his copper hair and underbelly, Adam had already named the copper color “nechoshet”, and he was their Nachash, a perfect fit.

“My turn!” Eve said, pulling Crawley from his thoughts. “What do you think the forbidden fruit taste like?”

He smiled at that, “Of course the thing you’re most interested in tasting is the thing most forbidden to you”.

Crawley was to find out in the millenia to come that this was in fact a genetic human trait.

“Nachash” she whined, “aren’t you at least a little bit curious?”

Crawley thought back on his Fall, how he asked too many questions until the Almighty’s patience wore thin. He looked at this young new being, so full of life and innocence, and felt all of his bitter warnings die in his throat. After all they were Her favorites, how could the Lord cast out such perfect beings?  
“Yes my dear, I admit I am a bit curious.”

_________________________________________________

It happens just like the stories say. The Snake and the Woman eat the forbidden fruit and present it to the Man. They eat and the Lord strikes them from the Garden.

Crawley feels numb when he meets the angel at the top of the wall. Not as numb as the immediate afterward of his Fall (he’s standing and talking coherently and not screaming) but oh so close. He finds himself comforting the strange angel, trying to justify his actions to himself as well as the new entity, and the reassurances sooth him well. Aziraphale shields him from the rain as they watch Adam and Eve walk farther and farther away from him, but Crawley still feels hot wet trails down his cheeks.

_________________________________________________

Crawley watches them from the sparse underbrush. So reminiscent of his first peak in the Garden, and yet worlds different. They are all different.

Adam is quiet and reserved since slaying the lion, a creature he once befriended. His newly formed conscious weighs on him. If only he had protected Eve better from the fruit, if only he had been better to the Lord, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. He hates to kill any creature, but he has to protect Eve and the baby, that much is ingrained in him as deeply as his own name. He thinks of the guard who had given him the sword, why did the angel have it in the first place? Did the Lord expect them to fight the angel? So many questions buzz in his mind but he is too scared to voice them out loud. He knows Eve misses talking to him, misses sharing questions and thoughts and funny little things that pop into their heads, but who knows what they will be punished for next? One wrong word and their punishment could triple. He can't risk that. He needs to protect her.

Eve soon found after the Garden that she was afraid of the dark. It was something she never used to think about, back then there was nothing to fear, or rather fear had yet to be invented. But after eating the fruit her mind could not stop hatching dangerous scenarios on what could attack them in the dark. In the dark where she doubted (privately) the God could see them, or even more terrifying, if She would even do anything if they were attacked. She certainly hadn’t when they were attacked in broad daylight. In the daylight at least Eve knew that Adam would protect her. She knew that he often worried about her and the baby’s safety, far too much she sometimes thought, but at night while he slept she sat and watched for danger. And she was terrified.

Crawley felt the guilt press him into the dust every time he saw the pair; soon to be trio. He too had eaten from the Tree, and the Knowledge he now bore crushed him. How could he face them? Surely they despise him, see him as the evil tempter that he is. No longer their Nachash, just Crawley. He could no longer relate to the other demons, his unnatural conscious getting in the way of his demonic plans. When Hastur suggested they cause a sandstorm to destroy the human’s shelter, Crawley feels vaguely ill. “No thanks” he replies, earning a judging glare from Hastur, “I think I’ll just stay out of sight for a while, got to plan my next big one after all.” Hastur shrugged at that, after all Crawley’s record was currently unmatched (Crawley:1, every other demon:0). Still Crawley went to watch the humans. Sometimes the funny little angel would also be watching, but the two never acknowledged each other. Crawley’s punishment for eating from the Tree was that he was now doomed to destroy the two creatures he held most dear.

____________________________________________________

Eve spots him in the night. She is sitting up against a date tree, Adams head in her lap and the new baby cradled in her arms, when she sees a familiar pair of glowing yellow eyes in a bush.

“My dear Nachash,” she half whispers “have you come to harm us too?”.

Crawley’s heart breaks at her tone. Briefly, he considers crawling away, but by Satan, he misses her so much. Slowly he slithers out of the bush toward her.

“No Eve, I could never.”

He snuggles up to her side and peers at the tiny baby in her arms. Later, he can warn her about poisonous snakes, and soulless demons and sandstorms, for now he merely smiles and turns himself humanoid. He gently takes the baby into his arms and cradles it close to his chest. The new mother looks at him softly and as he gazes at the precious new life he sighs.

“What an utterly lovely creation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed it at the top, the real Hebrew word for snake is nachash (נחש) and the real Hebrew word for copper is nechoshet (נחושת). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
